


Smolder

by darlingdany



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Banter, M/M, Sword Fighting, Teasing, roman is So Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdany/pseuds/darlingdany
Summary: Roman really didn't think this through.





	Smolder

“I don’t want to do this.”

“Aw, come on, kiddo! Logan and I are trying, too!”

“Oh, now I _really_ don’t want to do this.”

“It will be a valuable skill to have in our repertoire should we ever need to venture into the Fantasy Realm alone, Virgil.” 

“Why would we ever need to do that?”

“Well… what if the Dragon Witch captured Ro and locked him inside a tower?”

“That would _never_ happen!”

“It is unlikely… although, if the Dragon Witch were to _trick_ you into the tower…”

“I am not so easily fooled!”

“ _Anyway_.”

“Yes, anyway! I’m teaching you to sword fight whether you like it or not! And since you’re so hesitant, Virgil, you’re first!”

Before Virgil could protest, Roman was taking his hand and pulling him into the courtyard. They were in the Fantasy Realm and it was a beautiful day and the castle Roman had taken them on a tour through was impressive and it’d been fun, informative, and cool (Patton, Logan, and Virgil’s opinions, respectively). They were supposed to go have a picnic afterwards but they’d somehow gotten on the topic of slaying mighty beasts and saving damsels in distress and now Roman was teaching them how to sword fight. 

Patton and Logan took a seat on the steps leading into the castle. The stone was warm from the consistent sunshine but a cool breeze kept them from getting too hot. Whether Logan brought the notebook and pen with him or conjured it just then to take notes, the others weren’t sure, but they certainly weren’t surprised. 

“Now, to begin, you need a weapon.” 

“No shi—”

“Language!” Patton called from his spot. 

Roman gestured and a sword materialized in his outstretched hand. It shone in the light; the hilt was dark and encrusted with purple jewels. 

“Do you like it?” Roman asked, passing it to Virgil. 

“Edgy,” Virgil answered. He tested the weight and balance of it, as if humoring Roman, before holding it out for the other to take back. “You can have it back now.”

Roman’s own blade appeared in his hands and he backed away from Virgil, grinning. “Why would I need yours when I already have one?” 

Virgil looked panicked. “Roman. Seriously.” 

“Okay, okay, fine.” Roman shrugged, the motion looking even more ridiculous with one hand occupied. “I won’t teach you how to sword fight.” 

For a moment, Virgil felt relief course through him before Roman sprinted towards him and swung his sword down. Virgil screamed, throwing his foil up to parry the blow. 

“Roman, what the fu—!” 

Patton made a very loud scolding noise. 

“I’m just testing your fight or flight reflexes,” Roman insisted. He let up and paced around Virgil, watching as the other followed his movement like a hawk. 

Virgil’s grip tightened even as his hands shook. “That’s not cool,” he snapped. 

Now, though, the adrenaline was pumping, and he was feeling a little pissed off, and thinking that maybe Roman could use a taste of his own medicine, and how would it feel if the prince experienced some of the fear Virgil constantly carried on his shoulders? 

So with a shout, he advanced, quick as he would if he were fleeing, but using it all towards fighting.

Roman’s eyes lit up just as his mouth set into a thin line of determination. He blocked Virgil’s attacks, the sound of metal clanging throughout the courtyard every time they met. For having never done this before, Virgil seemed to be holding his own. Roman wondered if it was the determination to prove something or the competitive streak that ran through them all, one way or another. 

Virgil spun, swinging low, and Roman barely had a moment to avoid the sweep, staggering away. He tripped over a piece of uneven cobble and fell back. 

“Play nice!” Patton’s voice filtered through the layers of shock and pride that were blanketing over Roman’s mind. 

Virgil stood above him, looking infuriatingly smug. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes and offered a hand to Roman. He must’ve imagined the electricity that sparked between their fingers and raced up his arm because Virgil didn’t seem to react to it. 

“Best two out of three?” Virgil asked, a smirk curved onto his lips. 

Roman’s eyebrows shot up. Logan appeared similarly surprised and Patton squealed. Roman certainly wasn’t one to say no to a challenge, though, and he dove for his sword. Virgil didn’t hesitate in continuing their battle, aiming for Roman the moment he was no longer defenseless.

Roman didn’t discover the problem until he was already losing again. Virgil was just too _handsome_. There was a sheen of sweat across his forehead and he was breathing heavy and Roman’s mind went right for the gutter, wondering just how else he could get Virgil to look like that, all out of breath and flustered and— 

“Roman!” Patton cried, snapping Roman from his thoughts. 

He blocked the strike with seconds to spare. They were so close, Roman could feel Virgil’s breath against his skin. There was something fierce in his eyes. _I’m too fucking gay for this,_ he realized quite suddenly. When Virgil smiled at him, it was smoldering and Roman was sure his heart skipped a beat. It distracted him just enough to give Virgil the upper hand. 

He broke the impasse and ducked around Roman. For a moment, Roman was sure if he reacted quickly enough, he could counter whatever it was Virgil had planned. What Roman did not expect, however, was for Virgil to simply kick him in the back of the leg. His knee buckled and one followed the other, landing painfully on the rough pavement.

“Give up?” Virgil hissed into his ear and a shudder ran down Roman’s spine. 

“Alright, Knight Mare,” Roman admitted, proud at least that his voice was steady. He dropped his sword and raised his hands above his head. “Let the others have a turn, won’t you?”

Roman didn’t see Virgil move away so much as he felt it, the loss of the other hovering over him. He stood and turned just in time to see Virgil willing the sword away in a sparkling display of glitter and smoke. 

“I worked hard on that!” Roman whined, trying to bring back some sort of normalcy to the scene even though he could already see Patton waggling his eyebrows behind Virgil’s back. 

“Who’s up next?” Virgil asked, slipping out of his hoodie, and in the process, allowing Roman’s imagination to drift even further. 

“How about the picnic instead?” He suggested and inwardly cursed when his voice cracked.

**Author's Note:**

> go read ['til the end of the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985307/chapters/32200722) to catch the reference i made somewhere in this fic <3


End file.
